Various known electromagnetic wave emitters, such as radars, emit narrow pulsed electromagnetic fields (E-fields), also referred to in the art as electromagnetic waves (E-waves), over a very broad frequency range. These E-fields can potentially cause electronic interference with and/or corruption of electronic equipment exposed lo the E-fields. More specifically, the greater the intensity of the. E-fields, the greater the potential to cause interference and/or corruption of exposed electronic equipment. It is therefore highly desirable to know when E-fields occur so that diagnosis of anomalies in exposed electronic equipment can include E-field interference as a possible cause or contributor of the anomaly. Known systems, of moderate complexity and expense, for sensing E-fields generally can not continuously capture and measure all narrow pulsed electromagnetic emissions, e.g. pulses having a duration of equal to or greater than 300 nsec, and multiple emitters operating over a broad frequency range, e.g. 1 to 10 GHz. For example, some known systems can only sample the E-field environment and consequently miss many narrow pulses and/or they are unable to adequately sense narrow pulses over a broad frequency range. Some known systems of high complexity and expense are capable of continuously capturing and measuring all narrow pulsed emissions. However, the expense of these systems often precludes acquisition of such systems.
Therefore, a system to sense, measure and record the occurrence and intensity of single or multiple narrow pulsed E-fields having frequencies anywhere within a very broad frequency range is desirable. Additionally, it is desirable for such a system to be of low to moderate expense and complexity.